


Pandemonium

by Loxzie



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Malec Monday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 12:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14568795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loxzie/pseuds/Loxzie
Summary: Alec and Magnus break up, but what happens when Alec goes to the Pandemonium on a mission





	Pandemonium

Alec was sat behind his desk, finishing a pile of paperwork taller than him. All he could think about was Magnus, and the last conversation they had…  
_“Alec, we can’t do this.”_  
 _“Ok, we can go somewhere else if you want? I can finish the paperwork another time.”_  
 _“No, Alexander, I don’t mean this.” He gestures to the paperwork. “I mean this.” He gestures between him and Alec_  
 _“What? What do you mean we can’t do this? What’s wrong with this?” He gestures between him and Magnus, hint of panic and sadness in his tone of voice which made Magnus want to run to him, hug him tight and never let him out of his embrace._  
 _“What’s wrong with us? Alexander, we haven’t spoken in weeks.”_  
 _“I’ve been caught up in work! You know that! And I’ve tried calling but you never answer the phone!”_  
 _Magnus could hear the hurt mixed with anger in his voice and it broke him. He didn’t want to hurt him like this, but Maryse made it pretty clear that Magnus would only wreck Alec and break his heart. She told Magnus that she knows her son and that he needed to be out of his life, otherwise he will just hurt Alec, and that’s the last thing he wanted._  
 _The words ‘you’re no good for him! He’s so above you!’ replaying through his head like a record, broken like his heart. He could see a single tear slowly fall down the Shadowhunter’s face and it took all the willpower in the world to not run to him and take everything back._  
 _“Alec, we don’t work. We tried this and it’s not working.”_  
 _“Magnus, please.” Alec wiped his tear and nearly fell from feeling so light headed. He saw Magnus’ eyes flicker between brown and yellow. He could see the pain in his eyes and the tears slowly falling._  
 _“Goodbye Alexander.” Magnus almost whimpered before he disappeared with a blue smoke surrounding him._  
 _Alec fell to the floor in tears, pulling his knees close to his chest and slowly rocking himself back and forward. A few minutes later, Izzy walked in to give him another file when she saw him on the floor, crying his heart out. She dropped to the floor and embraced him, asking multiple times what happened but she didn’t get a reply. He just hugged her back and cried even more_

Alec was pulled out his thoughts by Izzy bringing him another file.  
“Hey Alec, demon report from last week. You need to rewrite it.”  
“Why, what’s wrong with it?”  
“They sent it back, saying you know the issue and they want it delivered by tomorrow.”  
Alec took the file and opened it to see the ink on the page had run from the tears he cried that night. Izzy realised what it was and looked at him sympathetically.  
“I’ll do it Alec, sorry. I didn’t look inside to see the problem…”  
“No, it’s fine. I got it. Take a look at this file please. I want you, Jace and Clary on this please.”  
“You not going to help us with it?”  
Almost too quickly he replied with a firm ‘no’. Making her even more curious, she opened the file.

**_Reports of club ‘Pandemonium’ causing issues_ **   
**_-vampires luring and preying on innocent mundanes_ **   
**_-club owner refusing to remove demons from the premises_ **   
**_-aiding and abetting the demonic possession of mundanes_ **

“You really believe Magnus is doing this?”  
“Not my problem. It’s your case.”  
“Alec…”  
“I’m not coming with you guys Izzy, so don’t even ask.”  
Alec was growing impatient. That file had been sitting at his desk for days, but he didn’t dare look at it when he read that it was about ‘pandemonium’ and the thought of seeing Magnus made his heart jump out of fear. He hadn’t spoken to Magnus since their breakup. And he didn’t plan on seeing him again on a mission, so he did what every stupid person on the planet did, and gave that power to his little sister, who admittedly wanted them to be together more than Magnus did, or at least Alec suspected she did.  
“Alec, have you even spoken to him since the breakup?”  
Hearing her say it was worse than him thinking it. He didn’t dare say the ‘B’ word in fear of it becoming real. If he didn’t say it, it didn’t happen, right? Wrong. Isabelle saying it made it all the more real and the word cut through his barely intact heart like an arrow. He could feel the physical pain of the word, almost as much as the word ‘Magnus’ made him want to scream and cry and breakdown into a million pieces on the floor.  
“Alec, why don’t you come with us? You don’t even have to speak to him. Jace and Clary can whilst me and you look for a rebound for you? Something to take your mind off him?”  
Alec almost gagged at the thought of another guy having his hands all over his body, in his bed or being physical with him. The thought of waking up with anybody besides Magnus made him want to throw up the minimal food he had eaten that week. The only appealing thing in that sentence was getting out the office and not having to speak to Magnus. He didn’t know what come over him or what possessed him, but he looked up at his hopeful sister and agreed to go to Pandemonium with her, on the strict agreement that he didn’t have to dance or see Magnus.

As they arrived in the club, Alec headed straight for the bar and sat down, ordering the strongest drink they have, and making it a double. Izzy sat next to him and put her hand on his shoulder whilst Jace and Clary headed to where Magnus is normally sat.  
Alec downed the drink, ordered another and looked at Izzy. “How come he didn’t want me?” The question hit her harder than anything Alec had ever asked her. When they were younger, Alec realised he liked boys and asked Izzy how come the boy didn’t want him, but they were kids, this was Alec, 22 years old, asking his little sister why he didn’t want him, sparking his insecurities to show more than anything else.  
“Alec, he did.”  
“Yeah, for a while. Then I got boring and it seemed so easy for him to just… dump me… and poof out. I bet he came here afterwards and slept with the first thing he saw.” The words ‘dump me’ were hard, and forceful, and full of pain. He drank the rest of his second drink and ordered another, even though he was already tipsy.  
Izzy had never seen him like this. She gives him a hug, resting her head on his shoulder and gently rubbing the other with her hand. She muttered the cliché’s. ‘It will get better’, ‘It isn’t the end of the world’ and ‘He isn’t worth it’ but none of it seemed to get through to Alec, the more he kept drinking, the less he heard Izzy say.  
Onto his 4th drink and when he finished it, he almost fell of his chair, gaining a lot of attention from people around him. He didn’t activate his glamour so every mundane in the club saw him, falling off his chair and leaning against the bar. At this point, Izzy had gone off with Simon, after checking a million times that Alec was ok with her leaving him in the club, he assured her he would be fine, and she went off to have fun. As he asked for his 5th drink, he heard a familiar voice say, ‘Forget that, he’s had enough’. Who dared to interrupt his drinking? Whoever it was, he was going to put an arrow in their arm and continue to drink. He was too drunk to figure out whose voice it was. It wasn’t Isabelle’s, that’s for sure. It was a guy. He assumed it was Jace. He sat on the stool next to him and Alec rested his head on his shoulder.  
“I bet he is off having fun, with some guy or girl, and has already forgotten I exist.”  
“I wouldn’t be so sure about that Alec.”  
“I would Jace. You didn’t see the look in his eye when he just threw me aside. He had no regret and no remorse for completely breaking my heart.” Alec had started to cry without even knowing it. He was crying through his words and Jace heard him. “I gave him my heart, and he put one of my arrows through it and used it as target practice. He was a good shot, apparently.” Alec almost slipped out of his chair, when Jace picked him up and carried him off somewhere.

Alec must have passed out or hit his head or something, because when he woke up, he was in Magnus’ bed, no Magnus in sight. He freaked out and looked under the covers. Ok, he was still dressed, that was a good sign. All he had to do is try and piece together what the fuck happened last night. He remembered what the drink was called, it was probably his most spoken word last night, a word he refused to let himself say ever again. He sat up and walked to the bathroom and picked up a toothbrush. He quickly put it back, remembering that he doesn’t have his here anymore and the pain of remembering that hurt almost as bad as his hangover.  
He heard a gentle knock on the bedroom door, and Magnus slowly walked through with a glass of water and some tablets. He walked out the bathroom and their eyes locked. Alec looked away first, taking the tablets and drinking the water. He walked into the living room and attempted to put his shoes back on, but Magnus stopped him, by magically making his shoes disappear. Alec looked up at him slowly and was not impressed.  
Magnus couldn’t help but smile. Alec’s hair was hanging over his eyes, clothes were messy, and he looked exhausted. He gestured for him to sit on the sofa and hesitantly, he did.  
“Alec, about last night…”  
Alec’s heart was suddenly beating really fast and he was no longer sleepy. ‘Please tell me I didn’t sleep with him!’  
‘Oh god, what’s he going to say?’ Alec went into panic mode and started sputtering about how if Magnus regretted it that’s fine and when exes sleep together again, it was always a mistake, only to be cut off by Magnus’ facial expression. He was smirking, he was smirking at Alec, what the fuck?  
“Alec, as much as I would’ve loved to, we didn’t sleep together last night.” He said between chuckles. “Last night, you poured your heart out, about me not caring. That’s what I wanted to talk about.”  
“No, I said all that to Izzy. And then Jace came over and I spoke to him about it. We didn’t speak last night.” Then it hit him! That voice wasn’t Jace, it was Magnus. He turned as red as blood and just wanted the world to swallow him up. ‘He used my heart as target practice’. ‘He was a good shot’. The words he said last night, playing over and over in his mind. _FUCK_  
“Magnus, I…”  
“Alec, it killed me to break up with you. But I didn’t have a choice. And as much as I am a good shot, I didn’t mean to use your heart as target practice.” Magnus couldn’t help but smile when he said the last sentence. “Alec, I guess since we aren’t together, I can tell you what happened. But you can’t go over the top because it will only hurt your hangover.”  
“Do you know what Magnus? I don’t want to know. I don’t care. I poured my heart out last night, accident or not.” Definitely an accident “And I’ve said all I need to say. So, I’m done here. Can I have my shoes back?”  
“No, I haven’t said what I need to…”  
“Then I’ll go without them.” Alec stood up and opened the door to leave.  
“It was Maryse.”  
Alec stopped in his tracks. He slowly turned his head and looked at Magnus. He looked away from Alec’s eyes. Alec slammed the door so hard, it startled Magnus. “What.”  
“She came to me and told me I would only hurt you. And as much as I protested, she told me the only way I can save you is to break up with you, and let you be free. She told me you were too good for me, which you are. And I spent weeks trying to come up with something else, which is why I avoided your calls, and why I was always asleep when you came home and when you went back I was always asleep. I couldn’t look at your face and save you at the same time…”  
Magnus was interrupted by Alec running at him, grabbing his face with both hands, softly but firmly, and kissing him so passionately, Magnus couldn’t help but smile into the kiss. Alec pulled back first, and took a step back, apologising. “So, there’s nothing wrong with me?”  
Magnus’ eyes were as wide as they could’ve possibly been. “Is that what you’ve been thinking, that there’s something wrong with you? Of course, there isn’t Alec. You’re so damn perfect.” As Magnus looked Alec up and down, he couldn’t think of any good reason as to why he gave up this perfection.  
“And you only did it because of my mother?”  
“Alec, don’t get too angry. She was just trying to help you.”  
“I don’t need her saving me. I love you and she shouldn’t be coming between us.”  
Magnus looked at Alec. “You still love me?”  
“Obviously. I just grabbed your face and kissed you harder than ever before. I don’t do that with everyone. Don’t do it with Clary when she brings me files.” They both chuckled at his comment.  
“Don’t believe you. I’m going to need more data to compare.” Magnus said mischievously. Alec knew he was teasing so he stepped forward, their faces inches away from each other and stopped seconds before kissing him.  
“How about we go to your bedroom, and I’ll give you all the data you want?”  
Magnus’ throat was dry, he didn’t know what to say, and even if he did, his throat betrayed him.  
“I… um… uh… where have you been hiding this confident Alexander? I like him.”  
Alec smiled and lifted Magnus, his legs wrapping round his waist and carried him to the bedroom. Turns out, last night wasn’t that bad. And when he rewrites that demon report, he’ll be doing it with Magnus telling him to stop working. But he wouldn’t trade him for the world


End file.
